


The cat's surprise

by smellygarbage



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Booty, Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Full Nelson, Futa on Female, Futanari, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Other, Titjob, Vagina Licking, Vaginal Sex, cum, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: After a year, Raven was about to give up waiting, before being met with a grand surprise. She has returned and Raven smiled to her... before that smile slowly turned into a confused look on Raven's face.





	The cat's surprise

Kat had finally returned and was as happy as Raven, until Raven started to feel something was wrong, even though Kat was still smilling. Raven got closer to Kat and she noticed something odd about Kat's outfit, as if she was hiding something. It was some a big, mysterious object, noticeable on Kat's crotch area of her outfit, that suddenly, got big enough to rip a hole in Kat's outfit and reveal itself as a large erect penis with testicles, aimed towards at Raven, while being held by Kat.

Raven was shocked and looked back at Kat's face, who was smilling with her eyes shut and giggling. She looked around to see if anyone was out there, but the two were alone, while Kat raised her arm and used her gravity powers to successfully take off Raven's clothing and reveal her naked body. Raven got even more confused as her body seemed different: her hips were wider, thighs were thicker and she had gained a huge ass and pair of breasts.

Raven was looking at her body and tried to cover herself with her left arm in front of her breasts and her right hand in front of her vagina, before Kat came closer and slowly moved Raven's arms, then used her powers to make Raven kneel and get close to Kat's penis.  
Kat rubbed her cock on Raven's face, who was looking at Kat's eyes, before being told to lick the shaft of Kat's penis and testicles. Raven started doing it, until Kat grabbed Raven's hair and put her dick inside her mouth, forcing Raven to suck it. Raven started to suck Kat's penis and continued so, until Kat cummed, while Raven moved slowly from Kat's dick, until it was no longer on her mouth. Raven spit the cum out and shortly after it, Kat's penis cummed again to shoot few drops of cum on Raven's face, causing Kat to laugh.

Kat used her powers to bring a chair and sat on it, then told Raven to use her breasts on her dick. Raven kneeled again, to put her breasts between Kat's penis and moved them for a while, before Kat cummed hard enough for her cum to fall on top of Raven's hair. Raven then moved her breasts away, but still left Kat rubbing the shaft and tip of her penis on Raven's nipples and cummed over her breasts.

While Kat was still stitting, she told Raven to stand up and get close to let Kat kiss and lick her breasts and rub her face between them. Kat started to suck Raven's left nipple while fondling her right breast. Kat stopped doing that and told Raven to sit on her lap, so she could put her penis inside her vagina. Raven sat on Kat's lap and got fucked in her pussy, while looking directly at Kat's eyes, while Kat grabbed Raven's asscheecks. Kat ended up cumming inside Raven's pussy and told her to turn around so she could fuck her ass.

Raven turned around and sat on Kat again. Kat had Raven sitting next to her penis, causing Kat to rub it between Raven's asscheecks. She then put it in her ass and and moved Raven's legs to perform a full nelson. While fucking Raven's ass, Kat then pushed her to the floor, causing Raven's ass to aim up. Kat grabbed Raven's ass and starts fucking her anus from behind, faster and harder. Kat cummed inside Raven's ass and took her penis out of her ass, to continue to cum over her asscheecks.

Kat, later on, kneeled down to kiss and lick Raven's anus, ass and pussy, while rubbing her face on her asscheecks. Kat, then, turned Raven around, making her look up and layed on top of Raven, on a missionary position, while sticking her penis in her vagina yet again. This time, Kat started holding Raven's hands while looking directly into Raven's eyes, who then started to smile again. The two started kissing and Kat fucked Raven's pussy slowly and in a more gentle fashion. After a long while, Kat cummed inside Raven and the two ended up very tired.

Raven and Kat laughed for a bit, before the two kissed and started hugging, then both fell asleep. Raven woke up and she got her clothes back on and her body back to normal. She looked above to see Kat looking at her, this time with no dick, telling her she fainted, probably because of shock. Raven got up and tried to forget what happen as if it was just a weird dream. The two decided to walk away, to meet up everybody, but Kat told Raven to wait for a while. While Raven walked away, Kat found a chair with semen on it and hid it in a safe place, while looking at Dusty and winking.


End file.
